Saxor
Saxor and Aros (ロハス＆ソーラ Rohasu & Aro), otherwise known as the Twin Lions (ツインライオン Tsuin Raion) are a pair of Atoras Lions, a species thought to not exist, that were found by Nolan in the desert during his childhood. The two lions instantly bonded with him, manifesting magic of their own to use. It was thought that the two lions were like a yin and yang due to their contrasting coat colors and the fact that they both practice the opposite magic than the other. Such as how Saxor uses dark like magic and Aros uses light magic. Appearance Saxor As a lion, Saxor's fur is predominantly an ashy shade of brown, though his toes, belly, underneath his eyes, and the fur around his mouth are a very light grey. His mane is shaped spikier than that of a normal lions, and is a light brown color, along with tufts of it on the backs of his ears and cheeks. There is a tuft of light brown fur on the tip of his tail, and he has three whiskers on either side of his nose. His eyes are bright blue and his sclera are yellow with a shade of darker brown around the outside of his eyes. Saxor also wears a silver crown necklace around his neck, and he mostly holds his blades in his mouth, although sometimes he'll hold it with his tail, proving just how strong the appendage is. The fur on his wrists and ankles are also a shade of darker brown. Aros Aros closely resembles Saxor a bit, both sharing yellow sclera and bright blue eyes, body build, and spiky hair, although Aros's hair is a bit more quiff looking and softer, as noted by Nolan. In contrast to Saxor's brown mane, Aros's is a dark golden blond. His mane style also separates them, as the front concentrates the spikes on the right side of his head as if windswept, and the back is smoother. Aros's fur is a golden blonde with light blonde fur on his toes, belly, underneath his eyes, and the fur around his mouth. The fur on his wrists and ankles are a shade of darker gold. There is a tuft of dark golden blonde fur on the tip of his tail, and like Saxor, he has three whiskers on either side of his dark red nose. Around his left wrist, Aros wears a black-and-white checkerboard wristband, along with two checker like symbols on his shoulders. Similar to Saxor, Aros also wears a silver necklace, although its a star pendant instead. Personality History Magic and Abilities Magic Saxor Form Magic (形の魔法 Fōmu no Mahō): This magic allows Saxor to have various forms that he is able to attack with. Each form comes with a different set of specific spells and attacks that he can use. The form magic also alters his size and appearance, but he keeps his fur colors, only one of his forms changes his coat from brown to white. Just like different level, he also has different forms that have varying levels of power, and sometimes what appears to be one of his bigger forms aren't always necessarily more powerful in terms of magic wise. * Master Form (原型形 Genkei Fōmu): One of Saxor's forms, this one powers up his strength, speed, and opens up his magical core a bit more so that he is able to utilize more spells for a longer time than he normally would. This form focuses more on his strength aspect and allowing him to jump higher as well as increase his durability. Saxor's color scheme turns to gold, black, and white, and he also has tattoo like markings on his wrists and ankles that also help enhance his magic as well. While in this form, he is also able to wield duel Traeh Blades. * Sorcery Form (魔術形 Majutsu Fōmu): Instead of focusing on the physical aspects of Saxor like Master Form does, this form instead greatly enhances Saxor's magical power as well as intensify the amount of power from the spells he uses, all of his spells getting increasingly stronger. It also helps improve Saxor's accuracy on his long range spells, so that he is more efficient when shooting from a vast distance. The changes to Saxor's body is that he is now a blue color with lighter blue partial on his tail and on his wrists and ankles as well as keeping the same black markings on his wrists and ankles as well as his tail now. * Ivory Form (象牙形 Zōge Fōmu): Is definitely one of Saxor's more powerful forms, as noted by Nolan. Saxor wields two Traeh Blades like in his master form, but they are more enhanced and more powerful, dealing tons of more damage. He doesn't use this from much due to the significant amount of magic energy it takes up. However, when he is in this form, his speed is greatly enhanced as well as his power and reflexes. With both blades, he is able to utilize dark magic in one and light magic in the other, although it's almost like a holder magic, meaning that he can't actually use light magic from himself. Saxor's blades also float behind him, allowing him to use and attack with them through telekinesis and without actually having to hold the blades. The blades also seem to have a mind of their own as he can simply toss his head or flick his tail and send the Traeh Blades slicing and cutting through his opponents. * Silver Form (銀牙形 Gin Fōmu): This form doesn't really do much to enhance Saxor's abilities, but it does allow him to utilize this as a disguising spell, used with efficiency when his, Nolan's, and Aros's faces were on wanted posters in another kingdom during a job turned sour. Although it does somewhat make him more resistant to ice type magics and can allow him to be a conduit to magic type attacks as well. Able to take in another mage's ice attack and essentially redirect it back out at him. **'Altered Silver Form' (変更銀牙形 Henkō Gin Fōmu): Saxor's appearance is visibly similar to his Silver Form with some notable changes. Unlike the latter spell, this one allows Saxor to use a rare magic called book magic. Book magic essentially allows Saxor to perform certain spells based on the book he has and reads out of. Some books let him do binding spells, and others can perform water magic. It's a unique blend of caster magic and requip magic, since he has to have a book and then imbue it with his magic, turning an ordinary book, based on what it was about, into a spell book. * Dark Armored Form (装甲型暗黒, Sōkō-Gata Ankoku): Shadow Magic (影の魔法 Kage no Mahō): Aros Light Magic (光の魔法 Hikari no Mahō): Both Blade Magic (刃の魔法 Ha no Mahō):